When DOTM Find Wizards
by Rose Rose Red
Summary: Ah, yes, this fan fic is about when harry and the gang meet up with DOTM...VERY random and funny...


Vanessa, Tiana, Serena, Jimena, and Catty all are in line to get into Planet Bang.  
  
Vanessa: What's the hold up?  
  
Tiana: Yeah, why isn't the line moving?  
  
Jimena: I'll go see.  
  
*Jimena goes to see what is happening in line. She sees 3 funky looking' ppl arguing with the Planet Bang manager.*  
  
Harry: Hermionie! I thought you said the aging spell worked 24 hours!  
  
Hermionie: Well, at least I had the brains to think of a spell, Mr. "Look at me! I'm a silly little boy with a lightning bolt tattoo on my forehead that I got when I was in a gang!"  
  
*Jimena goes to Harry*  
  
Jimena: Hey Hare! What's up?  
  
Hermionie: You KNOW each other ?!  
  
Jimena: Yeah, he was in my gang before the Dursley's realized he was a wizard.  
  
Fred: Wait, does that mean you have a tattoo on YOUR forehead?  
  
Jimena: Well duh! *lifts up her bangs* Mines a temporary tattoo though. You know, the ones you find in those gang stores.  
  
Manager: Okay, I'm so very joyful you have your little gang back.  
  
Hermionie: I'm not in a gang! I'm in a Book Club!  
  
Manager: *cough cough *...as I was saying.your too young to come in!  
  
Herminie: Hemato diranacos!  
  
Manager (looking very dreamy) Go ahead.who's stopping you.  
  
*Harry, Fred, Herminie, Jimena, Serena, Catty, and Vanessa are now all dancing at Planet Bang.*  
  
Serena: I wonder where Stanton is. SHADOW! *Serena runs madly to a shadow* Stanton! Is that you?!  
  
Catty: Well, she's lost it.  
  
Serena: (goes to Hermionie) You killed my boyfriend, didn't you?  
  
Hermionie (looking confused): Why ever would I do that?  
  
Serena: Because.YOU'RE A MEANY HEAD!  
  
*Everyone is silent*  
  
Hermionie: What did you call me?  
  
Serena:.I called you a meany head.  
  
Hermionie: raepa!  
  
Serena:.You watch WAY too much TV. (in Halloween town, the main character uses reapa as a spell).  
  
Hermionie: Dang. Never mind, I forgive you.  
  
*Serena walks away*  
  
Hermionie:...but I never did tell her what I did with her *EX*- boyfriend.*snicker snicker*  
  
Stanton (looks hypnotized): You look great Hermionie.Want to dance?  
  
Hermionie: Sure!  
  
::Krum walks in::  
  
Krum: Hermioninie! I can vot veleive you!  
  
Herminie: Uh.Krum,this isn't what it looks like...  
  
Krum: I Voved vou Herminoninie!  
  
Stanton: I love you...I love you.I lo-...(wakes up from spell) What am I doing here? Oh well, I'm going to watch a vampire movie now.  
  
Serena: STANTON! WAIT!  
  
Stanton: What?  
  
Serena: I want to become a follower so I can watch movies with you!  
  
Stanton: But...what about your friends?  
  
Serena: Who cares.  
  
Stanton: Your brother?  
  
Serena: He's too busy with Jimena to notice me..  
  
Stanton: (Remembering last time she wanted to be a follower) What about Wally?  
  
Serena: You didn't know? He's not really a raccoon; he's actually the reincarnation of Cedric...he's kind of a show off.  
  
Stanton: Oh.(searches for excuses)...what about, Zahi?  
  
Serena: What about him?  
  
Stanton: Um...he's a follower too, ya know? Don't you hate his guts?  
  
Serena: Good point.he would be messing with my mind again.  
  
Stanton: uh, exactly!  
  
Vanessa: Serena! I just remembered something! Remember the time at Planet Bang we were dancing, and you had to go REALLY badly to the bathroom, but you couldn't go and..  
  
Serena: Let's go.I'm going to become a follower!  
  
Stanton: But I really want to know what happens next!  
  
Serena: *glare * Come on Stanton.  
  
Stanton: Will you tell me in the car?  
  
Serena: uh.no.  
  
Stanton: oh.  
  
Serena: And don't even think of going into my mind!  
  
Stanton: Fine.  
  
Tiana: My moon amulet is glowing.  
  
(Tiana looks in front of her and sees Harry)  
  
Harry: Hello Tiana..  
  
Tiana: You're part of the Atrox!  
  
Harry: Ding! Ding! Ding! You're correct!  
  
Tiana: But...I don't understand, I know Voldemort is part of the Atrox, but you? I thought he wanted to kill you! People saw you fighting Voldemort with their very own eyes!  
  
Harry: Simply stage combat.  
  
Tiana: What about J.K. Rowling?  
  
Harry: The wife of the Atrox, of course!  
  
Tiana: Does that mean, you're their son?  
  
Harry: Precisely.  
  
Tiana: That means...YOUR GOIN' DOWN!  
  
Harry: uh oh.  
  
*Tiana shoots a glowing light at Harry, but unfortunately, bounces off his glasses, off the punch bowl, off the disco ball, off Herminie's teeth, and hits Krum.*  
  
Hermionie: Noooooo! Krum! I...Vove you!  
  
Krum: vealy? I vove you too.  
  
Harry: ha ha! Now Hermionie can be my wife!  
  
Hermionie (gets up and looks angry): Not a chance.  
  
Harry: uh oh.  
  
Hermionie: kinoskis nu hoptis!  
  
Harry twitches and shrieks.  
  
Harry: * blink* I love you, you love me. we're a big happy family.with.  
  
Hermionie: That's the most monstrous spell someone can cast.The Barney Song Spell.  
  
Krum: Vow Hermioninie, ve can go now.  
  
Hermionie: Where?  
  
Krum: zee veach, vof course!  
  
*Hermionie and Krum leave hand in hand.*  
  
Jimena: So, vhat. I mean...what do we do now?  
  
Fred: I can answer that.  
  
Jimena: Answer please.  
  
Fred: Jimena, will you marry me?  
  
Jimena: Darn...my premonition was right.  
  
Vanessa: Hmmm, so I guess it's you guys and me.Guys?  
  
(Sees Catty and Tiana flirting madly with Derek and Chris)  
  
Vanessa: Never mind.  
  
Michael: Hey Vanessa!  
  
Vanessa: Hey ("finally he's here!")!  
  
Michael: I just wanted to say that.  
  
Vanessa: Yes...? (looks at him with dreamy eyes hoping that he'll say what she's been longing for.)  
  
Michael: I'd like you to meet, Fleur.  
  
Vanessa: She's your little sister, right?  
  
Michael: No, she's my girl friend.  
  
Vanessa: What?  
  
Fleur: Bonjour! I come wiz that little boy, Harry. But he waz very, how do you say? Boring. Zo I foundz Michael, andz hez very cute and nice and.  
  
Vanessa: But, Michael, don't you love me?  
  
Michael: Not as much as I love French girls that speak English with a French accent!  
  
*Vanessa is then left alone and Fred and Jimena get married at planet bang.*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I might make a second chapter some how.but I can't think of one at the moment.anyways, hope you liked my random/funny fic!!! 


End file.
